Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Captain America (real name Steven "Steve" Rogers) is a superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the main protagonist in his debut film Captain America: The First Avenger and it's 2014 sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier. He also appears alongside Iron Man, Thor Odinson, the Hulk (Bruce Banner), Hawkeye, and Black Widow as one of the titular main protagonists in the 2012 crossover blockbuster film The Avengers ''and it's 2015 sequel ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is portrayed by Chris Evans. Note: This article is about Captain America portrayed by Chris Evans. To check out the mainstream Captain America, check out this article. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Steve Rogers starts out as a visibly weak, small man with many health problems. However he wants to join the army, but they keep denying him because of his health issues. Despite the fact that it was illegal to lie on enlistment forms he kept lying about where he was from on each of the five tries. Later on, when he went to watch a movie, there was an advertisement about helping out in the war, and a guy in the movie theater was annoyed by the commercial. Steve told him to show some respect, and this became his one way ticket to being beat up by that guy. His friend Bucky comes and saves him, then invites him to a double date. When asked where they were going Bucky replied, "to the future". However Steve spent the whole date distracted and decided to enlist for the military again. Bucky caught him, but didn't stop him. Before Bucky went away with the two ladies, Steve asked him to not win the war without him. This conversation was overheard by Dr. Abraham Erskine, who went in to see Rogers. After a conversation between the two, Dr. Erskine approves Rogers. Rogers then goes to training camp, often being bullied by another stronger soldier. But despite being the weaker of the group, he is shown to be the one to think outside the box, as shown when the others were unable to climb up and get the flag, Rogers simply dismantled the pole, ane grabbed the flag. He was also shown to be the bravest and the least selfish when the colonel throws a dummy grenade, Steve was willing to sacrifice himself to muffle the explosion. For these reasons he was chosen. He is then injected with Erskine's super soldier formula, and exposed to "vita-rays", the result was a taller, muscular, peak-of-human-preformance Steve Rogers. Unfortunately there was a Hydra spy during the demonstration who killed Dr. Erskine. Rogers then chases the spy down, only to have him crunch a pill and die. However, despite his outstanding preformance, the Colonel doesn't allow him to join in on the war. Steve is then sent to star in properganda films to raise money for war bonds as Captain America. After a few movies and tours, he is then sent to pick up the spirits of soldiers in the field. The soldiers are a tough audience and request the singing girls. Steve then goes backstage and doodles on how he feels. Agent Carter, then shows up and she explains that those soldiers were all that was left of the 107th. Rogers remembers that Bucky was in the 107th, and proceeds to try and find out what happened to him. He finds out that Bucky was captured at best, and decided to go free him and the other prisoners. Agent Carter decides to help him get behind enemy lines with a plane. He successfully frees some of the prisoners, and discovers that Bucky was taken somewhere else, to which he goes to find. He found Bucky strapped to a table in a trance. The two friends reuinite and Steve catches up Bucky to everything that happened. While escaping with Bucky, he comes across the Red Skull, and realizes he was the one who tried Erskine's formula first. However Red Skull gets away. Meanwhile back at the camp, the Colonel decides to deem Steve Rogers dead, but before he can sign the papers, the rescued prisoners march into camp. Bucky enthusiastically yelled, "Let's hear it for Captain America!" and everyone cheers. Rogers is then finally accepted into the army, and he pointed out all the Hydra bases on a map. The Colonel tells him that he's going to be the one to wipe them out. Captain America then goes to recruit his crew, "The Howling Commandos" and asks Howard Stark to make his uniform similar to his preformance one. Rogers also finally picks out his signiture shield. Captain America, Bucky and the Howling Commandos proceed to take out all of Skull's bases. One day they found out that Red Skull's lead scientist is going to be transported on a train, and they go on a mission to capture him. However, do to an unfortunate series of events, Bucky falls off of the train and down the valley to his "death". The mission is however, a success and they capture Dr. Zola. After an interrogation by the Colonel, they discover where Red Skull is. Captain America then goes to infiltrate Skull's fort. However Skull escapes into a plane, and begins to take off. Captain America manages to sneak onto the plane just before it takes off, although not without a good luck kiss from Agent Carter. While there he fought some Hydra inforcers and then takes on the Skull himself. He fights with Red Skull, but during the middle of the fight, the tesseract opens a portal that sucks in the skull, presumably killing him. Captain America then takes the controls. He contacts Peggy, who tries to get him a safe landing site. Captain America tells her though that he's too close and that he's going too fast, so he has to crash land into the water. Peggy then has one last conversation with him to comfort him until he crashed, marking a date with him. He crash-landed the Valkryie into the ice, which burried him, preserving him in the ice. Seventy years later, a Russian oil team found the frozen ship, and Captain America inside it. Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940's environment to try and ease him into what was happening. However due to the fact that he was at the game that the radio was reporting "live" he realized something was off. He then escapes into a modern New York where he is eventually stopped by Nick Fury who explains the situation to him. When asked if he was going to be okay, Steve replies, "Yeah... I just... I had a date." ''The Avengers'' A week after being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world. Fury informed him that the Asgardian mischief-god known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers met with Agent Coulson; a loyal Captain America fanboy;, Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner, the scientist who attempted to recreate the super-soldier serum but instead created the Hulk. Rogers was given a new uniform and sent to Stuttgard, Germany, where Loki had been sighted. Captain America arrived just in time to battle Loki, but found outmatched and had to be rescued by Iron Man/Tony Stark, the son of Howard Stark. While travelling back to the Hellicarrier, Thor emerged in an attempt to take Loki back to Asgard, only to end up in a fight with Stark, which Rogers himself broke up. Rogers protected himself from a blow by Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir with his unbreakable shield, ending the fight and forming a truce with the thunder-god. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Stark and Rogers felt a potentially violent friction between the two of them and Rogers found himself taking up a leadership position. Rogers was angered by the discovery that S.H.I.E.L.D. had plans to use the energy of the Tesseract to build weapons as a detterent against extraterrestrials. As the Avengers became argumentative over how to confront the imprisoned Loki and the differences between them, the Helicarrier was attacked. Rogers helped Stark restart a failed engine. The death of Agent Coulson during Loki's escape and the learning of the Avengers Initiative led Rogers and Stark to make the decision of ending the Avengers association with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Captain America led the Avengers against the Chitauri invasion on New York and arrested Loki, who had been hindered by the Hulk. Rogers and the other Avengers greeted Thor farewell as he took Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, and knew that the Avengers would form again when this level of catastrophe were to occur again. Rogers rode off on his motorcycle to discover the modern world he was now a part of. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' After the cataclysmic events in New York with The Avengers team, Steve is living a quiet life in Washington, D.C., struggling to adjust to his new life. Cap, alongside Black Widow and a STRIKE unit, stops the hijacking of the Lemurian Star by Batroc and his terrorist unit. Cap gets appalled about Widow being more concerned about data recovery than the lives at stake. This causes Steve to later have an argument with Nick Fury about security versus freedom. During his free time, Steve visits museums for remembrance about the old days, and visits Peggy, who seems to have developed Alzheimer. He also befriends Sam Wilson. Nick Fury, after escaping an attempt on his life, goes to Steve's apartment to warn him about what he has found out, but he is killed by a sniper before he can tell anything. When Rogers talks about it with Alexander Pierce, the latter reveals that seemingly Fury hired Batroc to steal and sell confidential info. After Cap leaves, Pierce orders him to be arrested as he seems to be holding on info about Fury's death. Steve defeats the unit sent to capture him, led by Agent Rumlow and becomes a fugitive. Steve gets Black Widow's help to investigate the truth under Fury's assassination. They find an old SHIELD hq where Arnim Zola is, now turned into a computer program. Zola reveals that the world is so chaotic now that people will give up their freedom in exchange for safety, which will allow HYDRA to take over. Then they are hit by a SHIELD airstrike, but Cap saves Natasha and himself by opening a hatch and covering with his shield. Steve and Natasha go to Sam's house to get a place to hide. After deducing that Agent Jasper Sitwell is also part of HYDRA, they interrogate him and he tells them Zola's algorithm is a program to choose the biggest threats to HYDRA as targets, like Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange or Cap himself, then the targets will be terminated by Helicarriers. When Steve, Sam and Natasha carry Sitwell in car, the last one is killed by an assassin who then goes after Black Widow while Cap and Falcon face other HYDRA goons. The assassin shoots Widow in the shoulder, but Rogers fights him, and after unmasking him during the fight, finds out that he's his former friend Bucky Barnes, with no memory of his past. Bucky escapes, and Rumlow arrives with an unit to arrest Cap and his allies. Rogers and company are rescued by Maria Hill and brought to Nick Fury, who faked his death. Cap leads the way to reveal to every remaining SHIELD agent that SHIELD is under HYDRA control, but Rumlow manages to launch the Helicarriers. Cap and Falcon manage to disable the Alpha and Bravo helicarriers, but they are intercepted by Barnes in the Charlie Helicarrier. Barnes breaks Falcon's flight harness and Sam must parachute away. Cap fights Barnes until he manages to disable the Charlie Helicarrier, despite being shot. Known Abilities Powers/Abilities Because of the super-soldier serum Captain America was enhanced with, Steve Rogers posseses near superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, durability, and reflexes. The serum also grants him heightened senses, a boosted immunity system and metabolism, and an increased healing process. Weapons Captain America's signature weapon is his shield, which is made of a vibranium alloy that renders it indestructible. It also has an odd boomerang like movement everytime Steve throws it. Gallery CATWS_Render.png|Steve Rogers in the Captain suit with his shield Captain-Steve-Rogers-protrait.png|Steve unmasked Captain America.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Super Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Leaders Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Shieldmen Category:Titular Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Paragon Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Multiple Saver Category:Gunmen Category:Wise Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Heroes from the past Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Riders Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Masked Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Rivals Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Jumpers Category:Martyr Category:Guardians Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Mascots Category:In love heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Rescuers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Benefactors Category:Advocates Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Bond Protector Category:Global Protection Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:War Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Pure of heart Category:Male Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Knights Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Anti-Communists Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Master Combatants Category:Determinators Category:Nemesis Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Big Good